Question: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{5a - 9}{5a - 5} = 10$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5a - 5$ $ 5a - 9 = 10(5a - 5) $ $5a - 9 = 50a - 50$ $-9 = 45a - 50$ $41 = 45a$ $45a = 41$ $a = \dfrac{41}{45}$